


Pearly the Happy Hanar

by Felinafullstop



Series: It's us Against the Universe [4]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 05:55:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9109555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felinafullstop/pseuds/Felinafullstop
Summary: For the Christmas Prompt: Hanar in ugly sweaters





	

**Author's Note:**

> "I collect stuffed animals, and toy stores make me happy." - Grace Slick

"Goddamn, thing." Zaeed swears as he attempts futility to put the little sweater on the small plush Hanar. "Who's bloody idea was it to get Adora a Hanar and box fulla clothes?" He asks. 

As Jane sits next to Zaeed she smiles. "Yours." She extends a cup of coffee to him and he sets the toy down taking it up. "Because you love that little girl." 

Zaeed looks down into his coffee cup then to the toy. "S'got too many goddamn legs." He murmurs, and it only makes Jane chuckle as she picks up the little Hanar in her hands and makes quick work of fitting it's legs into all the little holes of its sweater. "Show off," he mutters leaning in to place a kiss on her neck. 

"What can I say?" She shrugs. "I had dolls once." She turns it around. "Besides, she doesn't have this one." 

Zaeed hums an agreement. "Which on is that?" 

Jane flips it over and checks the tag. "Pearly." She nods. "It's the sister to her current one Jelly." She smooths out the soft Minky fabric across the Hanar's back and sets it down in the gift box, with more outfits for both Pearly and Jelly. "I even have an outfit in there for Finny."

Zaeed has to think a moment. "That's the Elcor one."

Jane simply nods "Yes that's the Elcor one." She looks at him and smiles proud to be god parents, because she knows they've decided to just live vicariously through Garrus and Thane on the whole kids issue. "What did you get me for Christmas."

Zaeed puts the mug to his lips and drinks to avoid her for a moment. Lowering the glass he smirks at her. "Wouldn't you like to know."

Jane can only laugh as she turns to him moving to straddle him on the bed. "I would." 

Setting his coffee mug on the bedside table Zaeed's brow rises slightly. "Let's see your interrogation methods." He teases and kisses her deeply.  
She doesn't find out anything that night, because she's not really interrogating him, and he's not really one to break.

The End.


End file.
